Military of Cascadia
The Military of Cascadia are the unified military forces of the Republic of Cascadia. The military presently consists of six branches, the Ground Corps, Robotic Corps, Navy, Air Force, Cyber Corps, and the Guard. The military is controlled by the Ministry of Defense, a civilian ministry in charge of the military. Organization The Military of Cascadia is divided into six branches. *'Cascadian Ground Corps' (CGC) *'Cascadian Robotic Corps' (CRC) *'Cascadian Navy' (CN) *'Cascadian Air Force' (CAF) *'Cascadian Cyber Corps' (CCC) *'Cascadian Guard' (CG) Ground Corps The Ground Corps are the bulk of human land forces in Cascadia, trained similar to their predecessors, the U.S. Army. Because of the establishment of the Robotic Corps in 2007, the marines branch was converted into a branch more similar to the U.S. Marine Corps, but also covering ground only human missions that could not work with only robots. The Marines require eight months of training before being considered Private Second Class, and another four are required to be considered Private First Class. Trainees learn how to drive and operate humvees, tanks, and other vehicles. They are also taught how to use guns, howitzers, rocket vehicles, explosives. There are also various enlisted ranks, including Corporals, Sergeants, Master Sergeants, Second/First Lieutenants, Captains, Majors, Colonels, and four types of Generals. Robotic Corps The Robotic Corps cover the bulk of Cascadian ground operations. The branch is designed to take the bulk of casualties in a war and minimize human casualties. Three types of droids are used in the Robotic Corps, the Power Assault Droid (PAD) and the Stealth Assault Droid (SAD). A final droid does not fight but repairs damaged infrastructure, equipment and land, the Build And Repair Droid (BAR). Droids cost about 7000 Casnaras per droid. Limited Artificial Intelligence is programmed in every droid. Navy The Navy operates the ships used by the Military and covers most marine operations, working with the Marine Corps to finish operations. The navy operates a variety of different classes and types of ships. Ships in the navy are propelled by fusion or fission thrusters. The Cascadian naval ship abbreviation is RCS, standing for Republic of Cascadia Ship. Air Force The Air Force is the national air military service and covers all airplanes and air attacks. New trainees enter pilot school for eight months and then once the basics are covered also begin to learn how to use the weapons on a ship. At 12 months of training they are deemed to be a co-pilot or weapons operator, and an extra 6 months of piloting schools earns them the title of pilot. All planes in the Air Force run on fusion power, cutting the refuel time into fractions of what it formerly was. Cyber Corps The Cyber Corps is the national cyber force of the military, responsible for defending the internet infrastructure of Cascadia and nearly all forms of cyber warfare. The Cyber Corps hackers are trained for a year in hacking and in internet, computer and coding studies. Guard The Guard is the at-home guard of Cascadia and their main mission is to protect civilians and run peace time operations. They are by far the most civilian-connected branch and require the least training of all branches. They are similar to local police forces, but are national. They do not carry firearms except in times of war. Category:Cascadia Category:Organizations